inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Rinion
Welcome, Rinion! Hello, Rinion, and welcome to the Inheritance Cycle Wiki (Inheriwiki for short). Thank you for ' '! As part of the Inheritance wiki community, you are welcome and encouraged to be bold! You can edit and improve nearly every page in the wiki. For your convenience, here are some useful links to help you get started: *'Community Portal' - the place for you to see what needs to be done, ask questions, and request articles. *'Help' - the place for you to get in touch with both the wiki- and inheriwiki-styles. Learn how to edit a page, use templates, and more. *'Forum' - the place where you can request for help or discuss things about Inheriwiki. *'Basic templates' - a list of the most common Inheriwiki templates. *'Sandbox' - the place to test edits before publicizing them elsewhere. *'Inheriwiki chat (#Inheriwiki)' - a great place to go for real-time conversations with other Inheriwikians. Creating a userpage for yourself is generally a good idea. You can find your userpage ' '. On your userpage, you can write a short bio of yourself, list some of your interests, etc. Your ' ' is the place where other users can contact you. If you have any questions, be sure to address them on the Help desk. Please sign your comments like this: ~~~~. Doing so will stamp your comment with your username and the date. Enjoy your stay! Congratulations on becoming an Inheriwikian. GHe (Talk) and The Administrators Images Hello, and thank you for your contributions. Could you kindly provide any source/licensing for the images that you uploaded? Thanks. GHe (Talk) 17:41, 10 December 2006 (UTC) Of course. Sorry I didn't do so before - I wasn't clear on how to. But now I know how. Rinion 05:17, 11 December 2006 (UTC) :No problem. :) Actually, there is a drop-down list on the upload page, and the licensing can be selected there. Also, for future reference, should be used when there's actually no links/usage from the image at all. GHe (Talk) 05:34, 11 December 2006 (UTC) ::Btw, did you mean User:Rinion instead of Wikipedia:User:Rinion since the 2nd one is non-existent? GHe (Talk) 05:35, 11 December 2006 (UTC) Oh. Whoops. Thanks for fixing it!Rinion 14:28, 11 December 2006 (UTC) Recent image uploads I'd guess that the recently uploaded images should also be like the ones before? GHe (Talk) 19:43, 2 January 2007 (UTC) : and GHe (Talk) 19:45, 2 January 2007 (UTC) Yes, indeed. Rinion 08:18, 3 January 2007 (UTC) Sverd Shelgr Affiliated Just wanted to let you know that Sverd Shelgr is now affiliated and has been added to the Main Page! :) You may wish to modify the description at Project:Affiliates/Sverd Shelgr. GHe (Talk) 16:16, 21 January 2007 (UTC) OK. Sverd Shelgr has added your button and link to its affiliates. Rinion 14:18, 22 January 2007 (UTC) Renaming pages Just so you know, you should use the "move" button when renaming pages so that the page history is kept. The old page will be automatically redirected to the target. Thanks. :) GHe (Talk) 17:08, 18 February 2007 (UTC) OK. Sorry, I've never noticed the "Move" tab before. Rinion 13:29, 20 February 2007 (UTC) Deletion tags If a page needs deletion, simply place or (see template description for details) at the top of the page instead of blanking. That way, those pages will be listed at Category:Pages to be deleted, which it makes it easier to track. Thanks. GHe (Talk) 03:32, 28 March 2007 (UTC) : Sorry about that. I couldn't find any references to deleting articles when I checked Help. Probably poor eyesight on my part. R'''-ĪηĪOη- 06:25, 28 March 2007 (UTC) Remake Of Eragon? I saw your comment here about the remake of the Eragon movie, and I was wondering where you found that out. I really think they need a new movie, but only found petitions and such to remake the movie. I din't find any newsletters or anything that suggests someone's remaking the movie. Elven Arya 18:57, 2 April 2007 (UTC) :Perhaps you didn't looked at the date Elven Arya; it was on April 1º, the joke day on the US. Rinion's statement was false, and so is mine ;). ‎Dreyesbo- (‎talk) 19:44, 2 April 2007 (UTC) Oooops! I saw the post the day after and was completely zoned out, I must have been sleepwalking or something. :0 Thanks! Elven Arya 21:46, 3 April 2007 (UTC) ::I lol in your general direction. ^^ '''R-ĪηĪOη- 09:20, 4 April 2007 (UTC) Chat Today at 1800 UTC, 1400 EST!Therequiembellishere 17:44, 9 April 2007 (UTC) Administrator I have nominated you! ^_^ Therequiembellishere 05:39, 20 May 2007 (UTC) :I'm debating whether I should say "thank you" or "oh, dear". :-P R-ĪηĪOη- 19:30, 20 May 2007 (UTC) ::Just say "yes" or "no" here ! Therequiembellishere 19:39, 20 May 2007 (UTC)